winter snow angels
by Ilan-chan
Summary: in the middle of snow i saw an angel.he smiled at me like thousands of butterflies flying spin. ikatan kami akan utuh selamanya tak perduli seberat apapun keadaan memisahkan. aku mencintaimu Lee chunji. Lee chunji teentop has a son called lee Gye Nun as winter snow from the sky.


"WINTER SNOW ANGELS"

Author : ilan-chan

Cast: Lee Chunji

Choi Hanai

Genre: angst romance

Warn : typo mybe, alur membingungkan makanya baca yang serius! alur pendek!

Dan selamat menikmati.

* * *

Musim dingin, musim dimana semuanya berawal. Pertemuan, pertengkaran dan cinta. Hari itu aku menyadari betapa indahnya salju turun yang kala itu menyelimutimu. Aku tak pernah lagi takut akan dinginya salju karna dirimu. Hangatnya senyummu. Kau tersenyum dengan sangat indah seperti malaikat. Kau selalu mengatakan aku indah tapi itu salah. karna kaulah satu-satunya yang terindah yang pernah kutemui. Kau menatapku dalam diam saat denting bel itu berbunyi. Kau menatapku dari seberang jalan dengan tatapan yang sama setelah kejadian itu. Aku tak pernah bisa mengartikan tatapanmu lagi sejak itu. Kau selalu menatapku dengan sama. Aku harus bagaimana? Kau diam tak pernah mengeluhkanya padaku. Aku bingung. Aku terus mencoba bersikap biasa tak peduli tembok yang begitu besar tengah terbangun diantara kita. Kau juga tetap sama. Senyum yang sama. Tawa yang sama. Tanpa keluhan ataupun sesal sama sekali. Lee Chunji. Aku merindukan tatapanmu yang mampu menghangatkan musim dinginku.

Dokter mengatakannya lagi. mereka menyerah dan lepas tanggung jawab. Tak ada harapan lagi. tak ada masa depan lagi untuk kita. Kau harus kehilangan penglihatanmu dan kini aku yang harus kehilanganmu? Itu tak adil. Pertemuan kita begitu singkat.

Taman bermain berselimut lautan putih itu selalu mengingatkanku bagaimana kau terjatuh dengan bodohnya hanya karna perang bola salju dengan dengan seorang bocah. Tawaku menarik perhatianmu. Kita bertegur sapa dan saling bertukar. Aku tak pernah menolak setiap ajakanmu. Pertengahan musim dingin kau mengatakannya ditengah hingar bingar musik konser penyanyi favorit kita dan sekali lagi kukatakan. Aku tak pernah menolakmu. Waktuku dipenuhi olehmu. Setiap momen yang kulewati denganmu sudah terbingkai rapih dalam albumku. Album yang hanya dapat dilihat olehku. Apa kau juga memiliki albummu sendiri?

Tepat hari ketujuh kau merayakannya untukku. Tidakkah ini terlalu awal? Begitu tanyaku.

"aniyo. Tak ada kata terlalu cepat untukku"

Itulah yang kau katakan. Dan kau tau sejak itu, kata-kata itu, aku menjadikannya poem favoritku. Dan kata-kata itu juga berlaku untukku. Tak ada kata terlalu cepat untukku menerimamu. Kilauan putih melingkar manis dijariku sejak itu.

Apa kau tau Tuhan sudah mengatur jalan untuk umatnya dengan sangat baik. Kebahagiaan takkan bertahan selamanya. Tidak untuk kita atau pun yang lainnya. Hari itu salju berubah warna kemerahan. Kau terbaring disana. Aku menatapmu dalam kalut dari seberang. Takut. Panik. Entah apalagi yang kurasakan saat itu.

Kau terbaring lemah dalam balutan kain lembut, kabel-kabel itu menyelimutimu. Aku tak pernah berhenti memperhatikan monitor itu. Aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu. Aku takut takkan bisa melihat senyummu lagi. aku takut takkan bisa mendengar tawamu lagi. aku takkut takkan bisa memlukmu lagi. aku mulai merindukan semua itu. Senyummu, tawamu, sentuhan dan kecupanmu aku sangat merindukannya. Mukjizat kembali menyapa kita. Kau membuka matamu dan menampilkan senyum itu diwajahmu. Entah kau yang gila atau aku yang sudag gila sampai membayangkan kata pertama yang kau ucapkan

"hanai-ya aku mencintaimu"

"nado chunji-ya nado jeongmal nado saranghaeyo"

Mungkin aku bodoh tak menyadari kalau kau tak pernah menyadari salju yang turun beserta air mataku untukmu. Dan betapa bodohnya aku yang baru menyadarinya setelah seminggu kesadaranmu.

"Hanai-ssi tolong kau biasakan Chunji-ssi untuk menggunakan _tongkat putih_ dan ia bisa mulai mempelajari huruf _braile_ kalau sudah siap"

Shock. Tentu saja. Aku bahkan mengetahuinya dari orang lain. Kau tak pernah menunjukkannya padaku. Kau selalu tersenyum dan bertingkah seperti biasa. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya? Beribu pertanyaan serupa berlomba memenuhi pikiranku. Aku memelukmu dalam tangisan diam.

"apa yang terjadi?"tanyamu.

Tak ada kata yang akan terucap dari bibirku. Aku akan menyimpannya dengan baik. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Aku hanya akan membantumu dalam diam hingga kau tak menyadarinya. Tapi bencana itu datang lagi. aku mulai marah pada Tuhan. Kenapa ia merencanakan semuanya? Kau tergeletak diantara serpihan kaca disekitarmu. Beruntung tak ada yang melukaimu. Kita kembali pada kenyataan pahit. Apa kahilangan penglihatan saja tak cukup? Apa itu cairan diotak? Apa itu operasi pengangkatan? Kenapa kau harus melakukannya? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mengalaminya. Aku menjerit dalam tangisku. Bingung untuk membaginya dengan siapa. Kita tak memiliki siapapun. Aku milikmu satu-satunya begitupun aku.

"hanai-ya apa yang terjadi? Kau menangis?"tanyamu. Sekali lagi aku hanya diam dan menyembunyikannya dalam pelukmu. Aku ingin mendekapmu selamanya seperti ini.

"kau sudah tau?"tanyamu lagi.

Aku makin terisak. Kau menangis? Aku tak berani melihatnya hanya dapat merasakan bahuku yang basah. Saling berbagi itu indah. Entah yang kau bagi penderitaan atau cinta aku tak peduli.

"apa yang dikatakan dokter?"tanyamu setelah semuanya kembali baik. Aku menceritakan semuanya. Menunggu keputusanmu dalam kalut.

"aku akan menjalani operasi"ujarmu dengan keyakinan yang sama saat konser itu.

"tapi keberhasilannya hanya 30% chunji-ya"bantahku.

"setidaknya masih ada 30%. Itu sudah cukup. Aku tak mau hidup jika hanya untuk menyusahkanmu"balasmu. Panggil aku cengeng karna air mata ini tak mau menuruti perintahku yang keluar seenaknya.

"tapi…chunji-ya.."

"percayalah pada 30% itu untukku"

Aku mengaku kalah oleh keteguhanmu. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu itulah alasan penolakkanku. Setidaknya masih ada waktu sebelum hari itu datang.

Hari ini natal dan lusa kau akan menjalani pertarungan hidup. Aku membawakan segala hal yang pernah kita bicarakan, segala hal yang diinginkan olehmu dan aku.

"kau datang"ujarmu ceria seperti biasanya.

"tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku melewatkan natal kita"balasku tak kalah ceria untuknya.

"ah apa yang kau bawa?"

"semuanya!"

"jinjja?"

"hmn"

Natal itu putih dan suci. Hari ini salju kembali turun. Aku jadi begitu sangat menyukainya karna itu mirip denganmu. Begitu murni dan bersih. Kau memelukku sepanjang malam. Saling membagi kehangatan yang hanya akan menjadi milik kita. Kau tersenyum dengan sangat indah saat itu. Aku mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Tak peduli udara dingin yang berhembus diluar yang jelas aku merasa hangat karnamu.

Kau selalu mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku mencoba mempercayainya. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah kecupan dibibirku dan senyuman yang sama dengan malam lusa. Tautan jari kita terlepas. Dan ikatan itu takkan pernah terlepas meskipun keadaan memaksa dan merebutnya. Ikatan hati ini akan selalu untukmu. Semoga diwaktu selanjutnya kita dapat bertemu lagi dan memperbaiki segalanya dengan lebih baik dengan akhir bahagia.

Malaikat kecil itu berlari ditengah hamparan lautan putih. Saling melempar bola salju dengan teman barunya. Gadis mungil berkepang dua. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Kembali mengulang kejadian musim dingin 5 tahun lalu dimana kau melakukan hal yang sama.

Musim semi datang bersama bunga-bunga bermekaran. Sedih dan kebahagiaanku dapatkan bersama. aku sedih atas kepergianmu tapi hal yang membahagiakan datang untuk kita. Ada bagian dirimu dalam tubuhku. Aku masih dapat melihat malaikat salju musim dingin.

Lee Gye Nun. Itulah panggilan malaikat kecil kita. Semoga kau bahagia dan mengawasi kami dari suatu tempat. Aku mencintaimu dan maaf hanya bisa membawa setangkai bunga mawar putih. Aku janji akan menambahnya dari hari ke hari, menggu ke minggu, bulan ke bulan sampai tahun ke tahun.

END

Maaf kalo nggak jelas. Seperti biasa saya kalo habis dengerin lagu ballad langsung gini. Dan berhubung yang tergila-gila sama lagu ballad itu chunji dan dia mengingatkan sama sosok malaikat ditengah padang salju. Buat yang baca di minta apresiasinya ya? Anda baca saya yang buat biar sama-sama puas, okk?

Ok good night

Jakarta barat, 6 nov 2012


End file.
